Torrentclan Challenges
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Challenges from in the Torrentclan forum, all written by me. Proud to be a warrior of Torrentclan and hope to continue so. This challenge book is a list of different scenario stories of Torrentclan cats that my creative brain has created.
1. Challenge 1

**Um, yeah. Starting a book of challenges from the forum "Torrentclan". I hope to make great success with these challenges!**

 **Challenge 1: Never Let Go**

Adderpaw looked at the bloody, unmoving shape of his brother, Rustpaw. His gaze shifted to the body of the other cat, the traitor. The one who murdered his brother. The cat he'd killed in return. Tigertooth. He let out a whimper of sadness. _I need you, Rustpaw. Don't leave me like this!_ The sorrel apprentice looked up at the sky, his golden eyes on the verge of tears. _I'll get you back, brother. I promise you that._

Adderpaw staggered to his paws, wincing. He looked at a deep gash on his back leg. He sniffled as a single tar trickled down his face. Then he bit into his brother's scruff and began to drag the body away, but not without slashing the murderer's body one more time. He reached the camp and dropped the body in the middle of the clearing, near the fresh-kill pile. Several of his clanmates began to gather around the body.

Adderpaw closed his eyes and pressed his muzzle into his brother's fur, dozing off quickly in his sadness.

* * *

Adderpaw opened his eyes to see a lush green forest. He realized immediately that he was in Starclan. Knowing he wasn't dead, he didn't even wonder what was happening. He had a chance to get his brother back and that was all he cared about. He needed his only sibling.

Adderpaw padded through the trees, occasionally seeing a Starclan warrior catching a piece of prey or sharing tongues with another cat. He passed by so many strange cats, rarely seeing a familiar pelt. He was searching for his brother's familiar ginger pelt though. Suddenly he saw him.

"Rustpaw!" He yowled in joy.

"What?" The ginger tom turned around. He had deep green eyes. Definitely not Rustpaw. "Who are you?"

"Sorry!" Adderpaw mewed in embarrassment. "Wrong cat."

"It's alright." The flame-colored tom chuckled. "I'm Firestar."

"The former leader of Thunderclan?" He asked.

"Yes." Firestar nodded. "Who was it that you were looking for?"

"My brother, Rustpaw of Torrentclan." Adderpaw explained. "He looks like you, except he has amber eyes, not green."

"I think I saw him near the restricted area." The tom flicked his tail to the left.

"Thanks!" The sorrel apprentice purred.

"Anytime." Firestar dipped his head as he watched the apprentice dash in the direction he'd shown him.

Adderpaw saw the familiar pelt of his brother, He knew that it was truly him this time.

"Rustpaw!" He yowled, racing towards the tom.

"Adderpaw?" Rustpaw responded, whirling around.

The sorrel apprentice reached his brother, joy racing through him.

"You're not supposed to be here." The other cat meowed.

"I came back for you."

"Why? I'm dead."

"I need you." Adderpaw insisted. "Come on. Please. Come home with me."

"I can't." His brother mewed. "I'm no longer alive."

"Yes, you are. If you were truly dead I couldn't have found you now."

"Okay." Rustpaw finally consented. "Let's go home. Though I may have to visit the medicine den if and when we return. One question; How do we leave?"

Adderpaw hadn't thought about that one. "I-I don't know."

Rustpaw heaved a sigh. "Well, let's go find a way."

The two brothers bounded towards the Starpool area. They were stopped immediately by a gray tom.

"You can't pass."

"Why not?" Adderpaw asked.

"You need authorization from Bluestar." The tom replied.

"Oh yeah?" The stubborn apprentice hissed. He glanced at his brother, giving him a nod.

At the same time, the two brothers leapt on top of the tom and began fighting him. There was screeching as fur flew everywhere, though most of it was gray. Within heartbeats, Adderpaw had pinned the gray tom down.

"Let us in." Rustpaw demanded.

"Why should I?" The gray tom retorted.

"Because if you don't you'll regret it." Adderpaw answered.

His brother raised a ginger forepaw, claws unsheathed.

"Alright, alright." The gray tom sighed. "You can go."

The two apprentices darted away, into the restricted Starpool area. Luckily, no cats were in sight.

"Let's go." Adderpaw mewed.

Rustpaw nodded in agreement. "Okay."

At the same time, the brothers jumped into the Starpool.

* * *

Adderpaw's eyes flickered open and he heard a heavy groan from his brother. He got to his paws and looked at the bloody apprentice as he staggered to his paws.

"We did it." Rustpaw grunted, looking at him.

"Yeah." Adderpaw breathed.

"But, will you let me ask one question?"

"You just did."

Rustpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Without you, I'm nothing. I'm with you until the end of the clans." Adderpaw replied.

The ginger apprentice let out a pur and licked his brother's head affectionately. "Come on, let's get to the medicine den."

"Okay."

"And Adderpaw."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back for me."

 **I know it isn't much, but this is the first challenge I've done in any forum, so I guess you could say it's sort of a warm-up as well as a small story. Also, to my followers, this has nothing to do with my current story of Warriors. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for taking your time to read this.**

 **Challenge 1- Complete**

 **Words: 920 (Including author's notes...)**


	2. Challenge 2

**This one came up nearly as soon as I finished the last. :D Time to see how I do. Trying not to use existing cats, so forgive me if I do.**

 **Challenge 2: Going in Blind**

"Icefall, can you go find Adderclaw for me?" Ferretstar, a mottled gray tom, asked.

"Yes," The white she-cat meowed. "I'll go find him."

The young warrior exited the leader's den. She padded out of the camp in search of the russet furred deputy. What no cat knew about her, however, was that her left front paw was paralyzed and always had been.

"Adderclaw!" She yowled.

No response. Where was he? Surely he was in the territory somewhere. Icefall padded towards the only abandoned badger den. Peeking inside, she found nothing. She padded towards the nearest border and found nothing, not even a rival warrior. Adderclaw had only been made deputy the night before, yet it was strange that he was missing.

"Maybe he's back in one of the dens." Icefall murmured to herself. "His mate just had kits, after all."

She bounded back towards camp. She entered it and searched the other dens first. He was nowhere in sight. Then she padded into the nursery.

"Hello, Applefern." Icefall mewed to Adderclaw's mate. "Have you seen Adderclaw?"

"No, I haven't, Icefall." The ginger furred she-cat replied. "Not since dawn anyway. Why?"

"Ferretstar needs to talk to him." She explained.

"If I see him, I'll send him Ferretstar's way." Applefern purred, gently stroking her tail over a ginger kit.

"Thanks." Icefall dipped her head and left the den.

 _Where could he be?_ She wondered to herself as she left camp and headed out into the territory. She checked a couple of old fox dens, finding nothing. Then she challengingly climbed up the tallest tree she could find. She spotted a blood trail near the back of the territory, leading across the border, out of clan territory. _No way._

Icefall slipped down the tree trunk and raced in that direction. Adderclaw had better not be dead. Out of nowhere, she tripped over her paralyzed paw and landed sprawling on her back. She got to her paws, annoyed. Then she continued towards the back of the territory, being more careful where she put her paws.

Icefall quickly found the blood trail and followed it out of territory. She followed it until sundown, where she saw it lead into an abandoned Twoleg nest. _Strange._ She thought. _Why is he way out here?_ She padded to the entrance and stopped, hearing wheezing.

"Adderclaw?" She mewed cautiously.

"Icefall, is that you?" A voice answered.

"Yes, it's me." Icefall replied. "Come on, you need to get to the medicine den."

"No, I'm not injured." Adderclaw reassured her.

"Then who's wheezing?" She demanded. When he didn't answer, she meowed, "You can trust me, don't worry."

"My mother." The reply came strangely.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Adderclaw had been found in the forest as a kit by Ferretstar, before he had become leader.

"The injured cat is my mother." Adderclaw repeated. "A fox attacked her and I killed it. Now I'm making sure nothing picks up her blood scent."

"Let's just take her back to camp." Icefall mewed.

"I-I can't do that." The deputy told her.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a kittypet."

 _What? He has kittypet blood! He's not a true warrior..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by an outside thought. A thought that wasn't her own. _Kill him! Kill them both!_

Icefall forced herself to sheath her claws. "You're right to try to help her, but you're a warrior, not a medicine cat. There's nothing you can do. Besides, I spent all day looking for you."

"Why?"

"Ferretstar wanted to see you." She told him.

"Great Starclan!" Adderclaw exclaimed. "I forgot that I'm the deputy."

"Come on." She urged. She saw his eyes shining through the shadows of the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"I want to go back, Icefall, I really do." He told her. "But I can't. I have to take care of her."

"You're supposed to be loyal to the clan first. You're breaking the warrior code." Icefall growled.

Adderclaw sighed. "You'd do the same thing if your mom was an injured non-clan cat. I know you would."

"It's only a matter of time before a patrol tracks us down to here, you know that." She told him.

"Give them some kind of an excuse." He pleaded. "Please, Icefall. I need you to help me on this. Long enough to get her out of here."

 _If I do help, I'll be breaking the warrior code too!_ She thought.

"Please." He repeated.

"What about your mate and kits?" She asked, trying to tempt him into coming back.

"I'll come back after my mother is safe, I promise." Adderclaw whispered through the darkness.

"No, you're coming back to camp with me." Icefall growled.

"Who're you to give the deputy orders?" He spat.

"J-just come back." She mewed.

"I can't yet." Adderclaw's voice softened.

"If you're gone for too long, Ferretstar might name a new deputy." Icefall told him.

"That's why I don't belong in Torrentclan." He hissed. "Maybe I was meant to be a kittypet, meant to live with my mother."

"Fine, don't come back." She snarled, anger pushing past her limit. She wanted to rip his fur out, but knew that she shouldn't. "I'll remember to run you out of the territory next time I see you then."

She heard him let out a low growl. "Are you threatening me?"

Icefall unsheathed her claws, except for her left forepaw, of course. She took a couple paces back so he couldn't jump on her. The sorrel tabby stepped from the Twoleg nest. His eyes were ablaze in rage and his claws were unsheathed.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." Adderclaw flattened his ears.

"So be it." She hissed.

She leapt on top of him, clawing and screeching. She heard him snarl in return as he fought back. She slashed her right forepaw across his muzzle, trying to balance on her left forepaw. It gave out under her just after she hit him. The enraged kittypet blooded deputy pinned her down with his forepaws.

"Get off of me!" Icefall screeched.

Adderclaw only growled in response.

"Please!"

"No." He replied, his voice surprisingly calm after all of that. "You don't know what it's like to have to choose between your own mother and your clan. You don't know what it's like to die. Neither do I. I guess you'll have to experience it now." His speech ended in a growl.

"No, please! Don't!" She wailed. "Adderclaw, you're a good cat! Don't do this!"

"I have no choice." Adderclaw snarled.

She felt sharp teeth puncture her throat. Blood leaked into her white fur.

"Traitor!" She choked out.

Icefall tried to struggle free, but the pain was taking her over. Her strength was leaving her. Her senses were fading away. Heartbeats later, she couldn't even feel the pain. _What happened?_

With a jolt she realized that she was looking down at her own body. Her eyes were still open, glazed over by death. He'd killed her.

Icefall felt a pang of failure. She'd failed to bring him back to camp and now she couldn't even try again at all. She'd failed Ferretstar. She'd failed her clan. She'd even failed Starclan.

 **Words: 1,296 (Including author's note...)**


	3. Challenge 3

**Challenge 3: First Snow**

Burningpaw blinked open his eyes sleepily. He spotted his brother peering through the den entrance, tail raised high.

"What is it?" He mewed. "Wavepaw?"

The blue-gray apprentice turned back towards him. "Come and see!"

Burningpaw scrambled from his nest and over to his brother's side. He peeked over his shoulder and spotted a strange white substance covering the ground. It fell from the sky as well, but in smaller flakes.

"Wow!" He purred. "Lemme out!"

He scrambled over Wavepaw, who hissed in protest. He darted into the middle of the camp, jaw hanging open as he looked around. The white stuff was everywhere. Even on top of the fresh-kill pile.

"It's snow." An amused voice came from a black tom nearby.

"Snow?" Burningpaw cocked his head at his mentor. "Crowheart, will it affect today's training?"

"Actually," Crowheart mewed. "I was letting you stay in camp today, for that very reason."

"Really?"

"Yep. Go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks!" Burningpaw felt a wave of gratitude towards his mentor.

He flinched as some of the cold snow landed on his back.

"C'mon!" Wavepaw purred, leaping on top of him. "Let's have fun!"

They raced around the camp, kicking up pawfuls of snow. His brother knocked him to the ground, laying beside him. Snow covered their pelts, dampening them. He rolled onto his back, letting the dim sunshine warm his fur. He let out a yawn and glanced at his brother, who was getting to his paws.

"Where are you going?" Burningpaw asked curiously.

"I might see if Sparrowpelt can take me on a hunting patrol." Wavepaw shrugged.

"Alright." He mewed simply. "Have fun."

His brother snorted. "You too."

Wavepaw padded away, meeting up with his mentor and vanishing out of camp. Burningpaw got to his paws, shaking snow from his fur. He darted over to the fresh-kill pile, digging snow off of it. He pulled out a medium sized hare from the middle of it and padded back into the apprentices' den. He ate quickly, racing back into the snow. It was coming down in large, thick flakes. He raced around the clearing, batting at each flake like a kit. Though he had to admit, he felt like one again.

After a while, he joined Crowheart in one of the few snow-less spots of the camp. He groomed his orange and black pelt in swift licks. Then he settled down, looking through the snow at the rest of the cats.

"Bored?" His mentor asked after a few heartbeats.

"Yes, actually." Burningpaw admitted. "Can we go hunt?"

Crowheart's ear twitched. "The snow is too thick, Burningpaw."

"But Sparrowpelt and Wavepaw are hunting out there!" He retorted, anger spiking up his fur.

"What?" His mentor jolted to his paws. "It's dangerous in snow this thick! They could be killed. Are you sure that they're out there?"

The young apprentice nodded, fear making his tail twitch. "We need to help them!"

"We can't risk any more cats." The firm, deep voice of Bramblestorm came. The brown deputy walked into their little snow-less spot. "Two are more than enough."

"What if they die?" Burningpaw asked, fear for his brother flowing through him. "Wavepaw might need my help right now."

"We can't lose you too, Burningpaw." Bramblestorm gazed fondly at him, trying to get the message through to him.

"Look, _father_." He hissed. "While you hide in camp, I'll find my brother."

The angry apprentice raced back into the snow, ignoring his father's calls from behind. His pelt plastered to his sides, soaked, as snow covered it. He shoved through the bramble barrier, knocking most of the snow off, only to have more build up in his thick fur. He raced through the trees.

"Wavepaw!" He yowled, blinking snow from his green eyes. "Brother! Where are you?"

"Burningpaw!" Sparrowpelt's voice screeched back.

The black and white warrior burst into sight, racing to his side.

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know." The warrior admitted. "We got seperated."

"He's lost?" Burningpaw growled.

"C'mon, we have to find him." Sparrowpelt told him. "Just stay close to me, got it?"

He nodded.

"Good."

They clambered over the snow covered ground, panting and shivering. After a while, his whole body was numb. He hardly noticed when he tripped over something hidden in the snow.

"Are you alright?" His brother's mentor asked.

He let out a small huff, teeth chattering. "I'm freezing. What did I trip on?"

"I don't k-know, let me check." The warrior stuttered.

Burningpaw got to his feet, turning around to join the black and white tom. He helped him start unburying the object. But it was during those few heartbeats when he realized that this wasn't a thing. It was a living thing. They uncovered a mouse tail sized space of gray-blue fur, matted to the body of its owner. He felt his heart leap into his throat. _Please don't be Wavepaw…_

 **Challenge 3- Complete**

 **Word Count- 815 (Not counting everything in bold)**


End file.
